


Like Spring

by Corsets_and_Cardigans



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Baking, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Recovering, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Cookies, M/M, Tony's cabin, rainy day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-14 21:54:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28927638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corsets_and_Cardigans/pseuds/Corsets_and_Cardigans
Summary: “Thank you, Tony. For listening, for putting up with me,” Bucky said, running his hand through Tony’s own messy hair.“Like I don’t bring my own suite of designer baggage with me to this, Barnes,” Tony leveled a flat look at him. “No thanking me for ‘putting up’ with you. If I remember correctly, we choose this. Each other.”“We did. Now I’m choosing to make cookies, and I’m choosing you to help.”***It's a rainy day, and Bucky's Ma used to bake on days like this. He remembers, and also make new memories with Tony.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Tony Stark
Comments: 24
Kudos: 62
Collections: Winteriron Winter Stockings 2020





	Like Spring

**Author's Note:**

  * For [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [littlecrazyfangirl_98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlecrazyfangirl_98/pseuds/littlecrazyfangirl_98) in the [winteriron_winter_stockings_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/winteriron_winter_stockings_2020) collection. 



> I combined prompts baking together and rainy day - Enjoy!!

Tony sat his tablet down and stretched, pointing his toes and cracking his knuckles, unable to sit still any longer. Predictably, the other body tucked into the couch stirred from his nap. Bucky’s hair was mussed and falling out of the little bun he had tucked it into earlier in the day. It was adorable, and Tony said so, planting a kiss on his boyfriend’s stubbly cheek. 

“S’it still raining?” Bucky’s voice was gravely with sleep. He wrapped his arms tighter around Tony’s waist, cuddling closer to rub his sleeping face into Tony’s shoulder.

Tony placed another kiss, this time in Bucky’s hair, “Yeah. I’m pretty sure it’s going to keep up all afternoon.” 

Bucky’s silver-gray eyes finally peered back at Tony as he settled into wakefulness, shifting over to look out the window their couch was in front of. The rain and the cabin roof made a peaceful playlist as they sat, enjoying each other’s company and the warmth of the blanket Bucky threw over them both before he fell asleep. Tony had started to drift off himself when Bucky spoke again. 

“Growing up, Ma would make these little lemon shortbread cookies sometimes. When it rained. She said it made having a hot cup of tea better on a chilly day. Like Spring in a biscuit. I knew...” Bucky’s lips flattened in a frustrated line, “I used to know the recipe. She would have me do the lemon, and Becca would soften the butter. But I--”

Tony rubbed his hands up and down Bucky’s arm as he talked. He struggled sometimes with the memories of before, of all the things Hydra had taken from him, and Tony always tried to be silent and let him follow whatever path he could until the memory ran out. 

“When we had a little extra sugar, she’d make a glaze.”

“We could find a recipe? Maybe going through the motions might help. The muscle memory,” Tony brought his hands to Bucky’s face and gently brought him close for a kiss, “or we crack into the package of oreos I know are in the pantry and sit in front of the fire until we spoil our dinner.”

This got a chuckle out of Bucky, his face softened as he leaned in to pepper kisses on Tony’s lips. He paused, changing the angle of his kiss, and deepened it. A slow brush of a caress before he devoured Tony’s breathy sighs, licking them from his tongue as soon as Tony made them. 

He pulled back with a soft laugh at the whimper that tumbled out of Tony’s mouth. “Thank you, Tony. For listening, for putting up with me,” Bucky said, running his hand through Tony’s own messy hair. 

“Like I don’t bring my own suite of designer baggage with me to this, Barnes,” Tony leveled a flat look at him. “No thanking me for ‘putting up’ with you. If I remember correctly, we choose this. Each other.” 

“We did. Now I’m choosing to make cookies, and I’m choosing you to help.” 

Tony sputtered a laugh, “No no no, you do not want my help.” 

“I do, and I’d be really happy if you’d at least keep me company?” 

Tony untangled himself from the blanket and Bucky’s legs, “Well , when you put it like that…”

Thankfully, they had a good lemon for zesting and ample supplies of butter. Bucky started with the zest, using a knife to carefully peel it away and mince like he did for his mother. Tony handed him bowls from the cupboard until he deemed one a similar size to what he remembered, and the same with butter until it looked closest to the amount Becca had to soften. He handed Tony a wooden spoon and ignored the petulant look on his face when being asked to beat butter by hand. 

Tony watched him dig around through the kitchen for things that sparked a memory, the size of spoons and mugs and cups having changed over time. Apparently the cabin also lacked a sifter which caused a pouty grumble from the former fearsome Winter Soldier. Eventually, he settled on a hefty mug and large teaspoon and carefully measured out sugar into Tony’s bowl until the paste looked right. Once the lemon was added in, Bucky took over, slowly adding mugs-worth of flour into a sieve and shaking it into the mix. 

Once he deemed the dough good enough, Bucky rolled it out. He handed a water glass to Tony and together they cut out circles and arranged them on the baking sheet. 

Once the cookies were in the oven, Tony dusted his hands off on a towel, “What should I set the timer for?” 

“I don’t know, we didn’t have one. Ma just knew?” Bucky shrugged. 

“Fri set it for 10. We’ll check then and see how they look.” 

Bucky drew him in for a kiss, “That’s why you’re a genius. And you said I didn’t want your help.” 

“Something must have stuck after all the burned omelets and questionable smoothies,” Tony said, dusting away some errant flour from Bucky’s shirt. “Think you can handle a glaze while I find the kettle and tea that I know Pep left here last time?” 

“You sayin’ you’ve got some spare sugar, Sugar?” Bucky drawled. 

Bucky was leaving flour handprints on certain parts of Tony’s anatomy, but Tony couldn’t care. He wrapped his arms around Bucky’s neck, “Hey now, I don’t know if you heard, but I’m rationed. Got me a soldier, after all.” 

Bucky’s laugh tasted like lemon and light, like a Spring rainstorm, “Is that true? He’s a lucky fella.” 

“I sure am.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you liked this fic, but don't know what to comment, I love emojis! Drop a ❤ to tell me you'd like to kudos again 😘
> 
> Come hang out on Discord, you can find me hanging out in [Put On The suit (SteveTony 18+)](https://discord.gg/z5WSqbS) or [STB Enthusiasts (Stuckony 18+)](https://discord.gg/ktXHUb4). And several more! 
> 
> I'm also on Tumblr at [Corsets-and-cardigans](https://corsets-and-cardigans.tumblr.com/)


End file.
